


关于我被有过一次身体关系而已的黑帮老大奉子成婚了这回事

by MariaFever (Tirpitz)



Series: Life is a bitch, and death is her sister [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no School Caste, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Shameless Smut, Yandere Levi..., forced breastfeeding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/MariaFever
Summary: 标题说的还不够清楚吗
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Life is a bitch, and death is her sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086032
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大量男妈妈情节，包括日常化的（利）强制喂奶（给文），强势以及母性十足的Omega每天都在欺负超级负责任但又超级弱鸡的Alpha  
> 轻小说，是真的第一人称轻小说

新的学期，巨人高中的一切都没变，除了一件事——

那个休假了一学期的清洁工回来了。

有必要说明一下当前状态：我正被这位清洁工先生困在仓库里。身体左边是一把刀子，右边是一根……坚硬的拖把棍子，总之无法逃脱。

“看到我你不怎么高兴嘛，埃尔文老师。”

“哪、哪有！你能回来我很高兴！”

“……那你怎么抖成这样？”

利维·阿克曼，巨人中学的头号危险人物，每根手指都戴着指环，胸前吊着金链，从制服袖子下面延伸出龙与虎的花纹。

这家伙是个如假包换的黑道中人。上一个在办公室里公开抱怨的是奈尔老师：

“这学校竟然雇佣那个老鼠一样的黑社会人员，真是完蛋。”

然后，他就遭受了连续一周不被清理、反而更加脏乱的霸凌。

“烟、烟头？！我根本不抽这种烟啊！”

正在我这边打扫的清洁工先生说：

“谁知道呢，也许是老鼠叼过去的吧。哦埃尔文老师，今天我会放薄荷味的香氛。”

“谢谢你，阿克曼先生……”

这是特殊关照吧？从那之后我的座位就总是充满了香味。

这么看来，我们的关系还不错，对吗？

不，并非如此。

容我解释一下，我和这位清洁工有一些私人纠纷。去年的某一个下午，我正在办公室里批改最后一份学生论文，清洁工先生一如往常地进来打扫。但是，那天很不巧，是他的发情日。

实际上，作为一个Alpha，对于这种突发事故，我有丰富的处理经验。

“至于为什么……不知为何，从高中开始，我就经常碰到Omega意外发情事件呢。”

“是吗，具体来说？”

“大概平均每年都会遇见一次……咦，大家不是这样的吗？”

Alpha同僚们曾一脸茫然，或说，羡慕地望着我。没准以为我占够了异性的便宜吧。

实际上，一次都没有。

他们瞬间就化羡慕为嫌弃了。

“好逊。”

“趁虚而入是不对的！而且也是违法行为！”

“唔，埃尔文，你有没有考虑过一个可能性？”

韩吉老师，教科学的，不是Alpha也不是Omega，却总能神不知鬼不觉地渗透到对话中来。

“比如，那些人都是故意在你面前发情的。”

“……不可能吧。”

怎么会有那种傻瓜，被我侵犯难道是什么好事吗？

总而言之，那天下午，清洁工先生坐在地上（特别说明：鸭子坐），脸颊泛红，嘴里喘出热乎乎的气团，很快到处都是发情期肉欲十足的信息素。在这种情况下保持理智相当困难。但我很擅长。

我……本该擅长才对。

“阿克曼先生！您没事吧？”

第一步，减少呼吸。只要吸入越少，就越不容易被Omega肉体的味道扰乱。

“哈……哈……”

清洁工先生看过来，像小狗一样可怜巴巴的，嘴里喘着气。平日里总是凶凶的，意外地感觉有点可爱。

不、不对！第二步是挪开眼神！楚楚可怜的Omega杀伤力超强啊！

忽然，那味道越来越接近——他居然像猫一样扭来扭去地爬过来了。

“啊啊，阿克曼先生，请您就呆在那里不要过来！”

“埃尔文老师……不打算帮我吗？一直以为你是个好人，没想到这么残忍……”

太夸张了，平日里凶巴巴的利维·阿克曼看起来要哭了。而且他对“好心”的理解绝对有问题。

“不！是要给您叫急救车！”

可是，口袋里的手机突然不见了。

不妙。

但是没关系，我还有办法。

“我去叫人来帮忙！”

现在校内也一定还有剩下的老师，只要让他们来帮忙就……

“门……从外面锁上了！？”

不行，味道已经浓到不能抵抗了……

“……埃尔文老师。”

和刚才诱惑的声音不同，这声音冷静而沉着。

我向声音的方向看去：利维·阿克曼，已经坐在我的办公桌上，一颗一颗地解开上衣扣子，工装制服褪到肩膀以下，羞红地笑着：

“看起来……不会有别人来救我了呢。”

我说过吗？清洁工先生有我闻过的最强势的香味。那种会把Alpha进攻性的味道强制包裹住并狠狠揉搓的感觉。

所以，败在他手下，也很正常吧？

我本该很擅长拒绝的。

之后的事，实在是羞于提起。理智被Alpha的本能吞噬，我把清洁工先生摁在桌上，用一种堪称残暴的方式给成结了。

不止一次。

直到凌晨，我才清醒过来。这个时候，清洁工先生已经趴在地上，光溜溜的，背部、手臂黑压压的纹身之上，散落着汗水和精液的混合物，身下自然也是一滩恶心的精液，已经记不清打结的次数，总之，应该是连子宫也装不下、产道都满满当当的程度。从那里漫了出来。

如果是平日里的他，绝对会杀了这么干的人的。

这么干的人是我。

三十多年来第一次犯下自认为最不该犯的Alpha典型犯罪行为。侵犯对象还是这么麻烦的家伙。

“糟糕……”

终于，要被杀掉了！要被黑帮的利维·阿克曼残酷处置了！作案工具将被剁成块喂进侵犯者的我本人嘴里，随后我本人被切断手脚，放在防腐剂里处理，成为他永远的变态藏品……

“你在想什么啊，老师。”

“我、我在想……”

“呼，好涨。”

清洁工翻过身，拍了拍自己的肚子：

“这么多应该能怀上吧……”

“啊？”

“没什么。”

他开始擦拭身体，然后穿衣服，面无表情。从他的背后看，肌肉群和纹身更明显了。

马虎完成后，他点起烟，“呼——”，而我坐在那里发呆。

……怎么搞得像是我被侵犯了一样。

“这里我会收拾干净的。不过要等我先换洗了再说。”

“好的……”

“放心，比这更厉害的现场我都处理过，连警犬来了都闻不出来。”

“明白了……”

咦？什么现场？警犬？

“喂，老师。”

“嗯……嗯？”

在门边，清洁工先生给了我最后一个笑容：

“这一晚上多谢了。手机在储物柜里，去拿吧。”

那一刻，明明打不开的门，却突然被轻易推开。

然后，清洁工就休了长假。害怕他因为我的无理行为而受伤，我也问过扎克利校长，然而：

“唔，埃尔文啊，其实，我被威胁‘不要多管闲事’了，所以我也不知道他的去向。”

连校长都敢威胁吗？这学校果然完蛋了！

总之，自那一天以后，我再也没见过他。

直到今天。

清洁工先生正堵在我的面前，一年过去了，他还是一样可怕。没想到他才回来第一天，我就又有了杀身之祸。

原因是没有和他愉快地打招呼。

“这是喜悦的颤抖，”我随口胡说。

“哦！原来如此！”

这么好骗吗。清洁工可爱地点头，收起了刀子。

“不过，你看我的眼神完全是害怕啊。”

“那是因为我！害怕太过高兴让您不知所措，因此拼命忍耐真正的感情！”

清洁工先生笑了。他脸红了吗？

“嚯，不错嘛。我也很高兴见到你哦。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喂奶！！就是喂奶！！  
> 与其说恋爱喜剧不如说是色情喜剧。）

糟糕了，明明只是糊弄而已，却被对方当真了。

“过去一年里，我每天都在想你，埃尔文老师……”

“我也是！但是，可不可以不要吊在我身上呢？还有，我们的脸是不是太近了？”

“我想请你帮个忙，老师。”

清洁工先生掀开制服的一边，露出胸——

不妙！快点转移视线！

“啊哈哈，是要我帮什么呢？不会又是‘那个’吧……”

“’那个‘？”

“……做爱。”

清洁工两眼放光。

“你想和我做爱吗？没问题，不过前面还没完全恢复，最好用后面哦。”

冲击性的话语和冲击性的脑内画面！以及no thanks to you，我丰富的想象力。

“但是呢，我要找你帮的不是这个。哪，老师，你看看呢。”

“看什么……哇！”

在我眼下，是清洁工先生完全露出来的右侧胸脯。乳房像贫乳女孩一样娇小地膨起，乳头的地方贴着创可贴，已经被打湿成深棕色了。

利维·阿克曼是个男Omega，这点不会有错。

答案只有一个——

二次发育。

利维·阿克曼做妈妈了。

“忍耐了一个上午，已经不行了……”他撕开贴纸，粉色的乳头被扯起又弹回，“唔嗯！”从他嘴里发出撒娇一样的声音。

“涨奶停不下来，每个小时都在挤，还是没办法……你看，只要碰一下就会喷出来……”

是的。乳汁忽然就喷洒在我胸前。

“哇！”

“所以，埃尔文老师，可以帮我吸一些出来吗？真的很痛……”

清洁工先生又用那张小狗脸望着我，一边用手捧着乳尖滴奶的胸部。

但是……

“我拒绝。”

“啊？”

“我怎么能随便给一位妈妈做这种事呢！再说了，我会被孩子爸爸殴打到死的吧！”

“啧，按照设定，自幼丧母的你不是会马上大叫着妈妈并扑到我怀里大吸特吸吗？”

“感觉被看扁了……等等，你为什么会知道这么多？！”

“看来只能用这一招了。”

阿克曼先生（不知从哪儿）掏出一个录音笔。

不好的预感。

“难、难道说……！”

太晚了。他带着恶魔的笑容，摁下了开关。

一瞬间，叫床声充斥了整个仓库。

「啊……啊……老师……不要再往里面顶了……会捅到子宫里……」

什么嘛，只有阿克曼先生在严重角色崩坏而已，连我的名字都没有提到啊。没问题没问题。

「叫我埃尔文，荡货……」

我是蠢货。

“啊啊啊！快关掉！把这玩意给我！”

身材娇小的他灵活地躲避我的扑抓。

“你明白你的处境了吗，老师？是想让我用这个起诉你……”

我的人生就会完蛋。

“求求你不要！”

“……还是帮我吸胸部？”

“求你让我吸胸部！我会努力的！”

“不得了的发言，”他又摁了一下，“把你的来电铃声设成这句好了。”

“诶？！”

这家伙，要欺负我到什么程度啊！

可是，的确是我侵犯了无辜的利维，不是吗？

没错，是我，辜负了父亲的教育……

一切都是我应该承受的。

“喂，老师，别浪费时间了。”

回过神来的时候，我正跪在地上，面前就是坐下的利维·阿克曼，白花花的、散发奶味的右乳近在眼前。有点想喷鼻血。他用手搂着我后颈，一脸凶样，可是手指温柔地在脑后打圈。

“快点。”

“我、我还没准备好。”

太羞耻了：我可是成年人啊！

“又不是没吃过妈妈的奶，有什么好准备的。”

“等……呜呜！”

居然被强势喂胸部了。舌头按压到乳头，一瞬间，咸甜的奶喷洒在口中，从舌尖直流到后槽牙。

这就是小孩子喝的奶水吗，热乎乎的，比牛奶要腥一些。

“呼啊……终于……”

可怜的阿克曼先生已经忍耐了一个早上了。抛弃了最后一点羞耻的我，在助人为乐的幌子下，揉着那软软的胸脯，轻轻地咬起他的乳头。

挨了一记打。

“不许咬那么重！”

“/@#?!！”（对不起！）

“可以轻轻咬乳晕周围，这样会出来更多。”

“/@#?!！”（了解！）

果然，刺激那周围后，乳汁更是多到来不及吞下的程度。

“埃尔文老师好乖、好乖……”被他抚摸着头，好像真的变成婴儿了，“慢慢来也可以哦……”

我为他解开了更多扣子。

“哦？是想试试这边吗？”

不是。我……

“只是摸吗？好狡猾……这可不是纯洁可爱的宝宝会做的事，埃尔文老师是坏孩子呢……哈嗯……”

看着他不再余裕的样子，我有点幸灾乐祸。

阿克曼先生的胸脯手感很好：大小上一只手就能包住，摸上去像玉石一样光滑、温凉。小小地在手里被乳头顶着，像握着小鸡仔。

真可爱。

忍耐声音的样子好可爱。

泛红的脸颊也好可爱。

变成妈妈的阿克曼先生好可爱。

上次成结期间我完全断片了。所以，还是第一次看到被情欲征服的他。

“埃尔文老师，也吃一下这边吧……”

正抚摸我的脑袋的最温柔的阿克曼先生。

好奇怪，看着他咬湿嘴唇，我的嘴巴也痒起来了。

最后我还是努力地喝了相当多的母乳。现场如上次一样惨不忍睹：清洁工先生的制服前面几乎全部湿了，我的西服外套也是——有时候产奶快到吞不下去，就从嘴角流下去。看来下午只能穿衬衫教书了。

“干得好，埃尔文老师，让我奖励你吧。”

啾。嘴巴上软软的。阿克曼先生吻了我。

“唔，原来我的奶水是这个味道啊。”

因为又脏又热，他脱掉了上衣。忽然，我看到他爬满纹身的肩膀与手臂。

危险！我想要的奖励可不是一个吻而已！

“对了！阿克曼先生！你……你会保护我的吧？”

“啊？”

完蛋了！要被黑帮Omega的黑帮Alpha灭口了！因为舔了配偶的胸口，所以被剪烂嘴巴的色鬼我本人！随后被切成刺身丢进海里喂鱼……

“你又在想什么啊，老师。”

“保护我……不被孩子的爸爸杀掉啊！”

对方愣了愣，然后……笑了？

“啊啊，其实，‘爸爸’还不知道孩子长什么样子呢。”

他从口袋里摸出手机，翻找了一会，然后递到我面前。

一个婴儿，被利维、不，很像利维的女性抱在怀里。

“这个，是我妈。这个……”

“是孩子。”

“很可爱吧？虽然只有一个月，已经有点像你了。”

“嗯嗯！真的呢！……等等。”

诶？

诶——————————！？


End file.
